


we live half at night

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>komaeda has a confession to make to the boy made of sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we live half at night

     this boy keeps a lock box nestled deep in the roots of his chest; he freely hands out keys to this box and you hold one of them with trembling fists. the metals burns straight to your core. what his lock box contains is simple: it is a light. to you, it is the whole entire burning sun, but to others it is tangible light. some people open the lock box and feel the warmth emanating from him and draw away because they have never felt such magnificence; others open the box to take from within it so that they may glow as brightly.

         and  
         then there is you,  
         you haven’t yet opened the box; you’re scared.

to taint a boy of tangible light who shines as brightly as the sun and who laughs like the wind is a sin that will condemn you for the rest of eternity. you hold that key against your pounding chest and wish upon every falling star that you might one day be able to use it without tearing him apart.

     “komaeda,” he plucks you from the clouds that you have floated up towards.  
your dusty blue eyes regard him with hidden admiration as he smiles at you. “you haven’t been paying attention since i’ve started talking, have you?” a chuckle; naegi is full of concern, but also brimming with happiness.

his fingers are tangled with your own as you lay on the tattered sheet that belongs to him; you remember him claiming that the sunset would be beautiful that night and maybe you’d see a falling star -- it would be a matter of _luck_ , and you had plenty of it between the two of you. the sun’s rays are slanted as they are fed through the canopy of the nearby treeline. they hit naegi and his eyes are lit up to reveal hidden shades of gold. the sun crowns the both of you where you lay and you know from astronomy lessons that being centered around two bodies of mass forces you to be pulled into the atmosphere of whichever is nearer. your fingers brush against the back of his hand -- and you are on your orbit around him, even though he may burn you. 

 

you hum in response as he begins to toy with your fingertips. “what were you saying?” you lift a brow, but naegi is patient and he just smiles softly as he begins his story again -- he’s talking about his sister and him having gone to a convention, or something like that, but you can only watch the curve of his lips as he talks. the way he speaks is captivating and lighthearted. there are attempts at soft, quiet humor that would normally make you laugh, except today you want to use that key, so you anxiously wait for the right moment. it may never come. you let your eyes flutter shut as you listen to him.

                             “hey,” he props himself up, “are you okay?”

  
                                                        “mm?” you reply slowly, “yeah.”

when you open your eyes, you see him hovering over you -- his eyes are now the canopy of the treeline and the golden flecks are rays of sunlight; his warmth crashes into you and you find yourself completely frozen in place as he gives you a series of worried looks as his eyes try to find a hidden meaning in your expression. a hidden meaning that isn’t there. you hold tighter to the key and tighter to naegi’s hand. “can i tell you something?” you ask him.

being forward like this is the best way to go about it, but you don’t like the way your voice sounds or the way your hands shake even though you are anchored within this moment. he nods for you to go on, but your lips are quivering and drops of arsenic lay on your tongue, poised to kill.

                             “alright, well,”

                                                        you feel clumsy -- unsure -- lightweight.

                                                                                                                               “i love you.”

there is a moment when you feel as though the key caught in the latch, but within seconds, naegi’s face is shining with a smile that stretches across his face; he resembles the sun so entirely that you feel as though you should look away because his beauty is something intangible and to remain unseen from the naked eye. “komaeda!” he chuckles, knocking both of you down as he wraps his arms around you and nuzzles his face into your neck. 

 

     “i love you too!” he whispers again and again into your neck.  
his breath tickles, but you don’t tell him to get up because nothing in your life has ever felt this _content_.

by the time you separate, the sun has set and the darkness is blanketing the both of you as stars twinkle overhead. the lantern that you had brought runs out of batteries as soon as you turn it on, but naegi smiles and points out the big dipper in the sky and you know the darkness can contain danger, but now you know that it also holds beauty and when naegi turns over to find the constellations in your gaze, you feel as though your heart is ready to explode.

          and when his lips brush against your forehead you can’t help but to sigh.

“you are full of starlight,” he says,  
                                                      and you don’t know how he draws these conclusions, but you don’t refute him.

and when you reply you are the sun he presses chaste kisses to your eyelids, but you no longer feel clumsy tonight. instead you point out leo in the sky and press your chapped lips against his temple as you hold him close on the tattered sheet, and you make sure not to let your filthy hands touch him for too long, because even though he says you are full of starlight, you know that sin runs through your veins and some part of you is corrupt: rejected.

 

but there is a falling star in naegi's gaze

and naegi makoto  
is composed of sunlight  
so when he kisses you goodnight  
it _burns_.

 


End file.
